The World Outside
by Destiny Owl
Summary: What happened to the rest of the world? Did they have hungergames too? Was it completely different? Ebony Primrose Mellark the daughter of Katniss and Peeta and Christapher Hawthorn run off and travel the world together, learning what holds outside Panem.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first fanfiction for Hunger Games, let my know what you think. R &R, Thanks.**

 **Just to let you all know this is a Prologue, Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

The tired mother looks out the window at her two children playing happily on the lush green grass in the back yard. Where did the time go? She remembered when they were so little she would be sitting out there with them, watching them play with the father, laughing and giggling. Small dark curls bouncing up and down as her daughter runs across the hill, her small blond son tripping over as he learned to walk and their wonderful, loving and patient father playing with them. Her singing songs that they would take for granted as they got older and her children learning about her dark past through school. The explaining that had to come with why the nightmares came and why they wont ever go away.

Her kids now ages 16 and 14 got to grow up in a better society, and with a better childhood. No worrying about starvation, no worrying about the Hunger Games and no worrying about living life under the rule of President Snow and Panem. It was the life they deserved after all they had been through.

"Hey beautiful." Her husband walked through the front day after a long day at work and kissed her on the cheek. Her husband was the town baker and they had a small town house near the river. He was gentle and kind, caring and selfless. He was her world and without him she would have surely gone insane. They both had those times when flash backs would hit them and they would be unable to comprehend anything for a few hours. With her husband they were more sever and would last longer since he was held captive by President Snow all those years during the MockingJay war. That's what they named it a few years later. The name Panem was quickly discarded, people went off to travel to different districts that were also taken down. Now there are many different cities in the free country of Panem.

Most people stuck to the area that they new and everyone gathered to help clean up the remains of District 12 after the war finished, they said it gave them something to do but they thought is served a different purpose. For her it gave her a sense of rehabilitation and if the burned of grass and town start to flourish again then she also had a chance to heal and live a normal life with the people she loves. He was not able to join in with most of the festivities as after the war he was kept in the capital for therapy.

Once he was released and sent home they healed together and started to regain some normality in their lives but also keeping track of their times, the good and the bad, in a book that all the living victors had contributed to, even if it was just a photo. The book kept them sane and it gave

them a safe way to talk about their fears and nightmares.

The grass in the meadow grew back and the star-crossed lovers reopened their relationship and comforted each other during the aftermath, eventually starting a family together after many years of him asking.

"Hey mom? Can ask you a question?" Her daughter ask coming inside from outside.

She puts down the book that she had been reading before getting lost in her thoughts and looks up at the beautiful smile her daughter is wearing.

"Mom I was wondering if it would be alright if at the victors meet up tonight i wear one of your old dresses?" The young girl asks.

"Why you trying to impress someone?" She jokingly pokes her daughter in the stomach before staning up and opening a closet that hold a vast majority of dresses, that she had worn before the war.

"Here try one of the blue ones they really bring your eyes out." She smiles at the memory of seeing these dresses for the first time knowing Cinna had made them especially for her. Her daughter looks s much like her except she has her fathers eyes, which just adds to her beauty. She has the same fire as her mother but same gentleness as her father, the perfect mach up of the two lover's.

Her daughter enter's the room wearing a gorgeous blue evening dress that has the dress slightly off the shoulders. She calls her husband into the room, he takes one look and smiles at his beautiful girl.

"Ebony Primrose Mellark, you are the prettiest girl in the entire world." He said to her then hugs his wife, "How did we get so lucky?"

"Peeta…" She smiles and gives him a kiss. "Now go get ready for the victors meet up. We have less then an hour until we leave."

"Yes, Ma'am" He says and heads off taking her son with him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry i havent updated in a few weeks ive have been so busy i havent had the time to write, however my schedule has finaly calmed down for awhile. So expect more chapters soon. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"Katniss is that you?" A petite woman made her way over to us.

"Annie? How are you? It's been awhile since i've seen you, how's Finnick doing? He's just gotten married hasn't he?" Mom asked her old friend.

"Yes he has and his wife is the sweetest thing. Oh my goodness, Ebony you are looking so grown up. Is that Your mothers dress?" Annie asked me. She's so sweet, Annie was like a second mom to me when i was little. Mom kinda freaked out when she found out she was pregnant with me so Annie and her son Finnick jr moved closer to use so she could help mom. She was present almost every day of my life until the age of nine, thats when Finnick went off to collage so she moved away to be closer to her son. She only moved back a month ago and we haven't had a chance to meet up with her before today. It was very exciting to see her again after so long.

"Thanks Annie! Yeah this is one of mom's dress from her time touring the districts after wining the 74th Hunger Games."

"It's gorgeous! Now where is that brother of yours I haven't seen him in years!" She asked looking around.

"Um… Alex should be hanging out with the other boys at the basketball courts. I'm heading there now i can have him come find you if you would like." I offered.

"Sure sweetie, have fun! I'll see you later." She said then turned back around to finish her conversation with my mother.

I swerved in and out of different groups of people talking, having to stop and have a quick chat with everyone on the way to my destination. When i got there though my eyes when straight to the cutest boy there.

"Hey Chris!" I called out. Hopefully he remembers who i am, i haven't seen him since we were twelve.

"Oh hey Ebony, how you doing?" He asked me. Oh my gosh was he cute! His soft wavy, brown hair that blew in the wind when he ran, his tall muscular figure and his amazingly adorable smile. He looks so much more mature and so much better looking for the age of 16. It's crazy, for the loges time our parents would joke about us to falling in love and getting married when we were younger and both of us would have the same disgusted face. for the longest time i though of him like a brother. Now that hormones have finally kicked in i have different and new feelings for this friend.

"I'm doing great, how about you?" I responded quickly, sure i would faint.

"I'm doing fine, it would be better if Alex could shadowing me. I get it I'm Gale's son, but that doesn't mean i'm as strong and handy like my dad, he's so… You know and I'm just not like that. I don't want to be like him. You know what i mean?" He asked.

Don't worry, I'll get rid of him." I let Chris know then I stare at my younger brother until he takes the hint and runs off to find our mother.

"Thanks." he says softly taking my breath away.

We both sat there in awkward silence. It started to get to me. I was not known for keeping my mouth shut and staying quiet. Apparently neither was Chris because he didn't last long.

"Hey Ebony, follow me i want to show you something." He says dragging me behind him as we run off away from the rest of the party


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all! Thankyou so much for the reviews! They mean a lot. Please feel free to give any feedback or advice (criticism is welcome). I do injoy to hear from my readers and if you have any idea's for the story please let me know.**

 **And just to reasure 'Muddyboots' this is not going to be a chick flick' story. That's not really my thing.**

 **Thanks, please enjoy and R &R please!**

* * *

"Chris where are we going?" I giggled as we ran through the streets and out through the fields. Boy did i have a crush on him.

The cute boy in front of me just sends a smile in my direction and continues to run. However by the time we stop running i've stopped giggling.

Standing before me is a deteriorated building that is over grown with different plants and animals. The sign at the top of the building is almost un readable, but i make out "International Airport".

Ive read about such places in books that we've read in school but I've never seen one in real life. Before Panem people used to be able to travel the world in planes but after the world they were never used. I've alway wanted to see the rest of the world but everyone says that theirs nothing left to see. Still i think it would be interesting to see what has become of the Earth a year after the big war that almost wiped out humanity.

One look and that's all it takes, Chris and i are braking through the window on the side of the building.

The inside of the building was worse then the out side. We had to cut our way through the airport as we adventured through, deeper and deeper into the unknown. The things we saw were amazing. There were so many different shops and stores that were unknown of and unknown to civilization now. We checked out a few of the food places, (we didn't eat anything though) and i wished we had a _Krispy Kreme_ here but i've lived without for this long, i think i can keep doing so.

The clothing stores had some cute things in there. I stole a few books and some boxes of something called _Lego_ that look cool. Chris took a few things too. I could have stayed here for hours but as time passed by it was time to head back to the party. It would be almost over.

On the way out i memorized the setting and the surrounding of the place so i could one day come back here. I realized how out of the way this place was. It was on the out skirts of District 12 but still a fair way away from civilization. Coming to this place felt like it had only take a few minuets but the further we walked away from it the longer time seemed to take to go by.

By the time we got back only a few families were left talking, both of ours included.

"Feel free to go back to the airport as often as you would like. Dad and i are going to be here for the next few months so if you ever want to see me you now know where to find me." Chris whispered in my ear before he and his father left and my family made our way home.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey y'all, I know i've been MIA for a while, ive been writing original stories and entering in writing competitions thats kind of taken over my free time. However there arn't going to be any of those for a few months. That should allow me to write here more. I thank you all for your patience with this story and with me. Its all much appreciated. Thx :)**_

* * *

It took me a few days before going back to the abandoned airport but when i did, Chris was there just as he promised.

"Hey Ebony!" He said as i walk up to him. "I was afraid you weren't going to come."

I flashed him a smile as i sat down next to him. "I wasn't sure if i was going to come either."

Okay that wasn't a complete lie. I knew i was going to come but due to my feelings for him and the known fact that i was afraid to muck up in front of him caused me to try and not come for as long as possible. It wasn't until my mother dragged me out of bed this morning saying that i have to get out of the house and enjoy the sun. I was kind of like her in that sense, I loved the out doors and exploring but i hated the sun and would prefer to go out in the morning to watch the sunrise or are night as the sun set.

 _Anyways_ , some how i wound up back at the airport with Chris.

"So where are we going to explore today, Im sure this place is filled with more secret rooms and places to explore." I said looking around.

Chris gave me a look that said, " _You don't know the half of it."_ As he grabbed my hand and pulled be up.

For the next few hours we ventured through the rest of the stores that we didn't get through the night of the party. Everything surprised me. All of it, from the fun clothes for pets to the slime like goo that was perfectly in tack and able to play with. I personally found it gross but Chris seemed to rather enjoy it.

It started to get dark and Chris and i made our way back to the town hoping to make it before night fall. Before we separated We promised to meet there everyday at mid day to explore more of the building. For me that was perfect. Little did i know that in a weeks time our exploration wouldn't just be within the airport.

* * *

 ** _I know this chapter was short but it was just a filler to set of the next part of the story. Thanks for reading, R &R. _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps! I am aware that i didn't update last week however this week i have done a long chapter for y'all.**

 **Discaimer: If you recognize it, it ain't mine.**

* * *

It's been a week since i went back to the abandoned airport for the first time after the party. Chris and i finally managed to explore every room in the airport, over the course of the week leading to us exploring the actual planes today.

I am thrilled. I've never seen an actual plane, we read about them in history books while in school but we were all told that they had all been destroyed before Panem came to be. Seeing one in real life was exhilarating, it was like nothing i've ever seen.

Yes, we have seen photos of them but they are nothing compared to seeing and standing right in front of one, much less going inside and looking around at the most wonderful find of the century.

Chris and i explored the bigger planes before finding our way to the private jets in one of the hangers. It looked as if a supermodel was once the owner of it. The entire interior was so white i wouldn't know what to do with my self had it once been mine. Just being inside the jet made me feel nervous to trip, fall, brake or spill something despite it not being used for many, many years. Even though dust had been collecting inside the plane from its many days of non use, it sill looked extremely clean compare to the many places i have come to know, _And I'm the daughter of two victors._

Everything seemed very overwhelming to both of us. Trying to take in what we saw was nearly impossible and with the night falling fast as summer was quickly ending we both decided it would be best to go home for the night.

It took a few days before coming back together. Seeing Chris again made my heart beat faster. Not until this moment did i truly realize how much I care for him. I fell deeper and deeper into the hole that i had created for myself to stop caring for him.

I've spent many nights telling my self that he only cares for me as a friend. Showing me the airport was nothing, _it meant nothing_. He would have shown just a regular old friend. Nothing special there.

I was trying to hard to get a guy who i know will never like me back. I put to much hope in his actions and the true mean behind them that has yet to have been discovered. I was to hopeful and eager to love him and for him to share these feelings with me, that i was blinded by his need for just a friend and nothing more.

"Hey Ebony, do you ever feel like everything here at home it trying to push you away? Like they don't wan't you here anymore?" Chris asked out of the blue.

I was taken aback. Definitely. "Um… Well… There had been times where i wished I wasn't where i was now or been with certain people. There were times when my family fought and I just wanted to go and leave this place." I said after a while.

Chris took a breath. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like to leave this place?"

"Chris, This place is the only home i have ever known. Sure exploring would be fun but I couldn't just up and leave my family behind."

I watched as Chris looked out into the distance. "I could leave you know, my dad is barely home and since mom died a few months back its been even worse. He sheltered himself away from the rest of the world, closing everyone including me out of his life. If i left he probably wouldn't notice for a few days and then not care. I could run off an go explore the great unknown before he would take notice and start caring. Dad hasn't been the same and probably won't ever return to his original happy self." He said distantly.

Not knowing how to respond to that i moved closed to him and put my arms around him. Hoping he knows that i am here for him even when the great Gale Hawthorne isn't there to be the father his is need to be during the toughest of times he still has a friend to talk to.

"Will you run away with me?" He asked suddenly, taking both me hands into his.

My eyes grow wide at the sudden realization of what he is asking of me. "Chris, are you sure this is the best option? We can't leave now, we would need food and water, clothes even. I need to let my parents know where were going, you should at least leave your dad a letter." I say thinking about my parents reaction if i left, not telling anyone. Mom would freak thinking someone has kidnapped me. Even though we live in a safer time then she did, she still is wary of other people. Dad would stop at nothing to find me. Alex, even though he would try not to let anyone's see him care about me would be in his room highly distraught at the thought that something drastic had happened to me.

"Alright well I'm leaving this time in two days time if you choose to come meet me here then, if not then, i don't know but there is something you should know before you go." He says, not looking at me.

"Chris…" i breathe his name as he suddenly pulls me closer to him. I stare into his hazel eyes as he looks into mine. Suddenly he leans in and closes his eyes. His lips locked on mine. Realizing what was happening i too closed my eyes and kissed him back. He starts of gentle but deepens the kiss as it fills with passion.

We brake apart both of us needing air. At some point he had lifted me and sat me on his lap one hand supporting my back and the other on the back of my head interwind in my hair. My hand too were running through his hair.

" _I love you"_ he breathes into the ear before planting one last kiss on my slightly swollen lips while moving me back on to the ground. I sat there for ages after just staring as he left to go home.

It started to become dark and i watched the sky turn pink and orange before I finally left to head back to town.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, im back with my weekly update of 'The World Outside.' Please tell me what you are all thinking and how you think this story is going. I really appreciate it and please dont be shy. Thanks for reading it means a lot.**

* * *

Hey mom i was wondering if i could start traveling by myself?" I asked nervously.

Mom looks up at me from her book in surprise. "Whats brought this on?"

I look at her nervously, I don't normally lie too my mother and I don't like to do so. It kills me inside to do such a thing but if i want to go on this adventure with Chris I can't tell them. Not because he's asked me to to tell anyone, (even though he has) it's because if my parent knew they would never let me go.

I've been rehearsing what I've been saying for the past few hours debating whats the right way but none of them seem plausible so I'm going with my latest excuse which is the closest to the truth.

"A few of my friends have decided to go traveling around Panem and have asked if i would like to come with them. I don't know how long we'll be gone but they're leaving tomorrow and i would like to go." I said holding my breath as I await my mother's answer.

Surprisingly mom's answer was completely different from any of my possible out comes all which included some version on ' _No'_ or ' _we'll come with you, it will be exciting'_ or even ' _sure but you have to take your brother'._

Instead i got, "Sure sweetie, have fun. Remember to call us every once in a while so we know your alright." Definitely not what i was expecting. Relief washed over me as did excitement.

"Thanks mom." I said quickly giving her a hug before running to my room to pack.

* * *

I pulled my suitcase behind me as i made the last track to the abandoned airport. Today was the day Chris and i were going off to explore the world. I couldn't wait. Although leaving this morning was quite difficult for me. That was the last time i would see my family for quite a while. It kind of scared me, i mean, who knows whats out there? Maybe there's an entire world to explore or maybe there's nothing. Nobody knows what lies beyond the world of Panem. Lying to my parents also scared me, even though they had said yes i still felt terrible for leaving them in the dark of my real plans, so i left a letter in my room underneath my pillow along with a map to the airport. My parents will come Into my room and find it in the next few days or weeks but i have faith that they will find it eventually, even if it is my brother who discovers it first. At least they will know the truth.

As I come closer i see Chris waiting for me. Tall, gorgeous and amazing.

"Hey, you came. I'm glad. The jet has been fueling up all day and is nearly reading. Ive been reading up on how to fly one and it doesn't seem that difficult especially in the modernized jet i found us. It can take off, fly and land all by itself. I just have to turning it on press a few buttons so its on autopilot enter coordinates then were good to go." He said smiling.

"Well thats good. Ill go place my suitcase and backpack on the jet as we get ready to go." i said anxious to keep moving.

Luckily for me the walk was not to far for me, unluckily though i had to drag my suitcase up thin and unstable stairs. I sat down in one of the leather seats and opened one of the old magazines sitting on a nearby table. It was interesting to say the least. I don't know why but they were all about gossip and reality T.V shows. I didn't understand what was so good about watching people grow up on T.V for the world to see. It's crazy and strange and i still don't know why its appealing.

* * *

What i though was minutes turned to hours and the sun started to set before Chris said that the plan was finally ready to go. I got up and watched him activate the autopilot settings and as hearing the autopilot voice command telling us to sit Down and fasten our seat belts i did just that.

The lift off was smooth and amazing to watch. The towns get kept getting smaller as we watched out the windows. As soon as we were at a steady height and a crushing speed we were able to walk around the plan however both of us were too exhausted to do such a thing instead we laid back our seats grabbing out pillows and blankets ready for a nap.

I lead my head on his chest and fell asleep to the steady rise and fall of his chest and the small hum of the engines.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys i know this is short but i wanted to post something today and i started falling asleep while writing even this. I will update again tomorrow with the next chapter but i should probs get some sleep. It might be helpful.**

* * *

"Ebony, wake up we've landed, time to go explore." a soft voice said interrupting my wonderful dreams. Slowly opening my eyes i got the bright sun and the sight of a very handsome face.

"How long was i out?" I asked groggily slowing sitting up and looking out of the window.

"Just under 18 hours" he answered as i was greeted with the most amazing sight. It was beautiful. We seemed to be on the beach. Waves crashing along the white sand, Palm tree's lining the shore opening up to reveal a grand hotel. The site was nothing like i had ever seen. Non of it looked old, matter of fact it actually looked new an lived in. I was eager tho go explore and see what the world outside was like. Was there other people? What has happened since World War III? How did we not know anything like this existed? Were we really that blind?

Apparently so.

Grabbing some food from our supply bag i ran out of the plane and on to the sand below us. I was treated by the warm sun on my face and the wonderful breeze wiping through my long hair. laughing i ran toward the water. I had never been to the beach and couldn't wait to see what it was like.

As i ran to meet the crashing waves before me I did not fail to notice the squeaking sand underneath my feet as i moved. Did all sand squeak like this? I took a few more steps further and cold water rushed over my feet. The initial temperature was shocking but yet refreshing at the same time. It was one of those perfect moments that i wished i could have stayed in forever.

But a fate would have it i was not able to. I had to keep moving and help Chris with the bag that we were planing on taking while we went out and away from the plane for the next few hours.

* * *

 **Does anyone want to have a guess at where Ebony and Chris might have landed?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all, i know its been awhile but I'm back with chapter 8. Let me know what you think. Thanks**

* * *

The town that we landed next to was ghostly empty much to our disappointment. Chris and i still spent the afternoon exploring the area despite the disappointment. The architecture was nothing like i had ever seen and all of these buildings looked lived in so we didn't understand why nobody was found.

Chris suggested that their was people there we just couldn't see them because they were spirits and we stumbled across a ghost town. I rolled my eyes in response.

I didn't believe him so my only hope was to stumble across somebody accidentally. I just wanted to know where we were.

Minuets turned into hours and Chris and i kept exploring until the darkness of night took over and we had to go back to the plane. I wasn't sure what we going to find but i had hoped it was going to be more then what we did find today. Chris could tell i was a little bummed so he suggested we sing and tell stories until we fell asleep.

 _I never knew what to expect_

 _I never dared hoped to dream_

 _But no matter what happened_

 _You were alway right next to me._

I started to sing as Chris brought out his guitar. It was a song I wrote my self, a song that i sung when i was down.

 _When life brings us down_

 _You find a way to lift us back up_

 _I don't know why_

 _But I'm glad your next to me_

 _So stay with me,_

 _And let me stay with you._

 _your all i want and all i need_

 _Always right next to me._

I stared off into the distance as i repeated the chorus watching the ghostly town in the distance.

 _So stay with me,_

 _And let me stay with you._

 _Your all i want and all i need_

 _Alway right next to me._

A light suddenly flickered in the distance within the town. It was very dull and I wouldn't have noticed it until it did it again a few seconds later, this time staying on.

"Chris, is it just me or it there a light In the distance?" I asked him wanting to make sure my mind is not making up things.

Sure enough he saw it too.

Quickly I grabbed my coat and exited the plane with my partner following close behind.


End file.
